INCOMODO
by kira97
Summary: Ocurre durante la estancia en el templo aire del oeste...un pequeño incidente nace entre una de las jóvenes parejas...kataang por supuesto.Avatar el ultimo maestro del aire no me pertenece...
1. Un pequeño accidente

=INCOMODO=

Capitulo 1-Un pequeño accidente

**Bueno esta es una historia que ha estado rebotando en mi cabeza por un tiempo así que decidí escribirla ya que llevo tiempo sin subir nada, así que aquí esta…de hecho es la primera vez que escribo en el punto de vista de un personaje y espero que la disfruten…**

Era una fresca mañana en el templo aire del oeste y como era de esperarse Aang ya estaba despierto, no estaba haciendo nada importante, solo estaba recostado en su habitación mirando hacia el techo, pensando…pero pronto fue interrumpido por una voz familiar-" ¡Hora de desayunar!"-Grito Katara desde abajo. Aang corrió rápidamente hacia la ventana para verla, adoraba verla en las mañanas. Aang la contemplo por un buen rato, Katara sintió su mirada y al girar su cabeza sus miradas se encontraron fue mágico pero pronto termino cuando ambos evadieron la mirada casi de inmediato. Aang sintió un familiar cosquilleo en su estómago y rápidamente se alejó de la ventana, rojo como un tomate, rogaba a los espíritus que ella no lo hubiera visto sonrojarse.

Después de un rato Aang salió de su habitación y comenzó a bajar a toda prisa por esa escalera de caracol que tanto le gustaba.

Estaba casi volando por los escalones cuando noto una figura humana de espaldas no tan lejos de él, esta giro la cabeza…

Aang reconoció de inmediato aquellos ojos, tan azules como el cielo mismo…

**=Katara=**

No estoy segura de que fue lo que paso, solo sé que cuando abrí los ojos él me estaba mirando

como si estuviese esperando a que los abriera, estaba sobre mí, como si estuviese haciendo lagartijas o algo así, hera incomodo, intente en pensar en una forma de salir de esto, no quería que él se sintiese incomodo…bueno más de lo que ya lo estaba, hera fácil saberlo a juzgar por sus rojas mejillas…pero fui atrapada por sus ojos…por un momento no pude moverme es…como si me hubiese hipnotizado…sus grises ojos tan resplandecientes y llenos de vida ,me perdí por un instante, el sonrió, sentí que ya podía moverme hasta que sentí un ligero temblor en la tierra ,de repente el escalón en el que estaba mi cabeza se alzó bruscamente…nuestros labios se tocaron por unos segundos, me sorprendió, no quería que acabara tan rápido pero la curiosidad me venció.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-

Su sonrisa se desvaneció…no quería que se sintiera ofendido…pero creo que yo soné algo insistente…y como no estarlo, el chico que me gustaba acababa de besarme…espere por una respuesta…nada. Me sentí como una idiota.

-"Olvídalo"-

Dije mientras me levantaba, trate de caminar a su lado para subir a mi habitación sin llorar…no pude, no quería que viera mis lágrimas así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a mi habitación azotando la puerta detrás de mí, millones y millones de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente durante unos minutos…tal vez no le gustaba después de todo…tal vez solo lo imagine, todo este tiempo.

**=Aang=**

Solo sentí como ambos rodábamos por unos cuantos escalones…pero cuando abrí los ojos solo me encontré con los de ella, esta extraña sensación de escalofrió corrió por mi espina dorsal mientras esperaba que los abriera. Estaba justo frente a ella, tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración en mis labios…el deseo hera tan grande. Y entonces paso…abrió los ojos…de pronto sentí una muy familiar sensación de calor acumulándose en mis mejillas, evadió mi mirada unos segundos, quería mirarla a los ojos pero hera difícil cuando los movía tan rápidamente…pero se detuvo…podía sentir como examinaba mi alma, pero no me importo…nos miramos por un rato, estaba a punto de moverme hasta que sentí un ligero vibrar en la tierra. De repente el escalón donde reposaba su cabeza se elevó…sentí como sus labios se presionaban con los míos…hera mágico…hasta que se separó.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"-

Me pregunto, se veía molesta…

No pude decir nada ¡hace unos segundos parecía estar disfrutándolo! Pero aun no podía decir nada…logre notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas…

-"Olvídalo"-

Dijo antes de levantarse y correr hacia su habitación azotando la puerta…

Lo que tal vez no sabe…es que en realidad yo no hice nada, pero es muy tonto decir que el escalón se alzó por si solo cuando soy un maestro tierra.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado ahí…pero en ese momento pasaron tantos recuerdos por mi mente…nuestro primer beso en la cueva de los dos enamorados…el beso en la invasión…el beso con el que soñé cuando me pidió tomar una siesta…las millones de veces que me tranquilizó cuando estaba en el estado avatar…perdí la noción del tiempo, tal vez pasaron unos 10 minutos, no lo sé.

Me levante de la escalera y camine hasta mi cuarto…ya no tenía hambre.

CONTINUARA…

**No planeo tardar tanto en subir el resto así que manténganse al tanto si es que les agradó: D**


	2. Heridas

=INCOMODO=

Capítulo 2-Heridas

**Lamento el no haber podido subirla…mi internet comenzó a fallar (y yo de floja que ni siquiera había comenzado a escribirla) pero bueno…aquí esta disfrútenla :D.**

Han pasado un par de días desde aquel incidente con el escalón y gracias a Sokka y Zuko la familia está reunida de nuevo, las cosas están saliendo muy bien y tal vez cierto maestro aire se anime a hablar con cierta chica para que este pequeño "problemilla" no se quede guardado al igual que el de la invasión…

**=Katara= **

_Estaba practicando mi agua control en la fuente del templo aire del oeste cuando sentí un fuerte temblor en el suelo, miro hacia abajo unos segundos y me doy cuenta de las grietas que comienzan a surgir en las rocas bajo mis pies, miro a mi alrededor… no hay nadie…las grietas se abren cada vez más…observo fijamente una de ellas…esta justo bajo mi pie izquierdo…el silencio es insoportable…de repente la grieta se abre y caigo en ella…todo esta oscuro…_

_Cuando abro mis ojos estoy de vuelta en las catacumbas de Ba Sing Se…Aang está cayendo del cielo con un rastro de humo detrás de el…intento alcanzarlo pero mi cuerpo no responde…pasan unos segundos y cierro mis ojos…escucho un golpe seco en el suelo…no puedo mirar…no quiero mirar…_

Abro los ojos…estoy en mi cuarto empapada en sudor, jadeando sin control…logro sentir unas cuantas lagrimas escapando de mis ojos mientras cubro mi boca con mis manos tratando de que nadie me escuche .Me tomo un tiempo para calmarme y decido levantarme…necesito un baño.

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto lo más despacio que puedo, no quiero despertar a nadie a esta hora…es casi medianoche sino es que más, y camino hacia afuera, tal vez pueda quitarme un poco del sudor con el agua de la fuente…sé que puedo quitármelo con mis poderes pero en verdad quiero lavarme.

Camino sigilosamente por el corredor que lleva a la escalera de caracol en donde ocurrió aquel "incidente" el otro día…el recuerdo se apodera de mi unos segundos pero bajo de las nubes en segundos después de sentir algo golpearse con mi pierna.

Doy un agudo grito y siento como corre la sangre por mi pierna…Sokka dejo su espada sin su cubierta de nuevo…siento un dolor intenso escalando hasta mi rodilla…en verdad no quiero despertar a nadie pero no creo poder regresar a mi cuarto con esta herida…y por si fuera poco deje mi bolsa con agua en mi cuarto…

**=Aang= **

_Estábamos en aquella ciudad que visitamos antes de llegar a Omashu donde conocimos al pero por alguna razón no había nadie… solo Katara quien estaba siendo lentamente tragada por la tierra movediza…sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y podía ver un profundo dolor en su corazón…fui corriendo hacia ella pero cuando llegue se había hundido ya por completo…sus gritos de auxilio no dejaban de rebotar en mi mente mientras cubría mis oídos con mis manos lleno de desesperación y furia…_

_-¡Aang!...¡Aang ayúdame!_

**-¡AANG!**

Me desperté de golpe…creí haber escuchado ese grito en verdad…pero después de eso solo podía oír mi agitada respiración mientras me recostaba de nuevo en mi cama.

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuche de nuevo un grito… ¿no lo estaba imaginando?, no, era real…o tal vez no.

-No pierdes nada con echar un vistazo…

Me dije a mi mismo levantándome de mi cama y caminando hacia el pasillo mientras encendía una pequeña flama sobre mi mano…logre notar una figura a lo lejos, sentada en el suelo, parecía herida…

-¿Hola?

Esta volteo a verme…

-¿Aang?... ¿e…eres tú?

Podría reconocer aquella voz en cualquier parte del mundo…

-¡Katara!

-¿Estas bien?

-N…no…no lo creo…

Dijo sollozando mientras miraba su pierna…acerque un poco la flama a su pierna para ver qué había pasado. Una cortada de más o menos 15 cm se veía claramente sobre su pierna izquierda la cual ya estaba cubierta de sangre…sentí un escalofrió correr por mi espina dorsal…jamás había sentido tanto miedo y preocupación…

-A..Aang…necesito q…que me tra…traigas mi b…bolsa con agua…está a la…lado de mi cama…

Dijo señalando la puerta de su habitación.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y volví con su bolsa, ella la tomo y saco un poco de agua poniéndola en la palma de su mano y colocándola sobre la herida, un resplandeciente brillo azul se apodero del agua, logré escuchar el suspiro de alivio que salía repentinamente de sus labios.

Segundos después sentí como el peso de su cuerpo caía sobre el mío logre atraparla, estaba muy débil, me asusté mucho hasta que note que comenzó a abrir los ojos…esos bellos y azules ojos…

=**Katara=**

Después de curar la herida sentí un gran alivio, y a la vez una gran debilidad…cerré mis ojos un segundo y sentí como mi cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el de Aang…abrí los ojos y me encontré con los suyos…siempre me han gustado sus ojos…siempre tan llenos de vida y brillo…

-¡¿Katara?! , ¿Estás bien?

-Creo que si…

-Estas muy débil…¿quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

-Si…por favor…

Dijo Katara con un suspiro antes de desmayarse de nuevo al lado de Aang, el la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hasta su cuarto con una sonrisa inevitable en su rostro, la recostó en su cama y la contemplo por un buen rato hasta que volvió en sí.

-¿Aang?... ¿qué paso?

-Perdiste algo de sangre y te desmayaste…

-Oh…creo que ya me acorde…

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Aang lo rompió…

**=Katara=**

"-Entonces… ¿Qué hacías en el pasillo tan tarde?"…Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta de un solo golpe,"Hiba a tomar un baño…"Respondí casi de inmediato…

-¿A la mitad de la noche?

-Es que…me desperté, eso es todo…

Algo le inquietaba y él lo sabía, y ella sabía que el sabía…

**Lamento no haberlo hecho más largo pero solo quería cumplir con subirlo…no sé cuánto me tardare en el siguiente pero si lo continuare…**


	3. De lagrimas a besos

=INCOMODO=

Capítulo 3-De lágrimas a besos

**Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto…bueno gracias por su paciencia y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo…espero que lo disfruten!**

**Avatar el último maestro del aire no me pertenece…**

**=Aang=**

Está mintiendo, bueno, no mintiendo del todo pero algo no me ha dicho…miro sus ojos atentamente y no puedo evitar sonreír, me sonríe ligeramente.

Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos…están tan llenos de vida y gracia… ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de lo que siento?

Ella evade mi mirada un segundo y vuelve a verme…

"¿Me das un abrazo? "Me pregunta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No lo dude ni un segundo… la abrace casi de inmediato.

"Tuve una pesadilla" me susurra mientras intenta aguantar las lagrimas

Le abrazo con más fuerza mientras siento sus frías lágrimas resbalar por mi hombro…

"Soñé con el día que Azula te disparó" me dice entre sollozos abrazándome con más fuerza…

Cierro mis ojos fuertemente al oír esto… no quiero que recuerde eso, no quiero que sienta ese mismo dolor de nuevo, a veces me dan ganas de retroceder en el tiempo y que esto jamás hubiese sucedido…¡así ella no estaría sintiendo tanto dolor!

¡Es más, desearía volver en el tiempo y no haber sugerido dividirnos allá en Ba Sing Se!,¡si no lo hubiera hecho ella no hubiera sido capturada!, ¡yo no hubiera bloqueado mi chacra y no me habrían disparado!...y ella no estaría sufriendo por ello…

Un par de lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

"También tuve una pesadilla" Le susurro, siento como sus ojos se abren lentamente… no está tan sorprendida.

-"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos con el antes de llegar a Omashu?"

-"¿El que quiso inducir el estado avatar pera atacar a la nación del fuego?"

-"Si"

Respire profundamente antes de continuar…

-"Soñé con el momento en el que hizo que te hundieras en la arena movediza"

**=Katara=**

No puedo creer que aun recuerde eso...no quiero que recuerde eso.

Nos separamos, quedamos frente a frente, solo nos mirábamos…y paso…no puedo explicarlo, ¡solo paso!...me besó, de nuevo; pero esta vez no hiba a dejar que la curiosidad me venciera…lo seguí en esto que parecía una apasionada danza entre nuestros labios hasta que nos quedamos sin aire…nos separamos jadeando ligeramente.

-"Lamento haberte gritado el otro día" Dije sonrojándome.

-"No te preocupes, yo lamento haberte tirado de la escalera"

-"Pero, ¿Por qué moviste el escalón?

-"yo no hice nada…" Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento…pensando, hasta que…

-"…Toph…" Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Reímos por un rato hasta que sentí su mano deslizándose lentamente por mi cintura…lo voltee a ver…tenía esa mirada, como si supiera que mi debilidad más grande es esa mirada, cerré los ojos un momento dejando que mi cuerpo sintiera sus manos rodeando mi cintura y acercándome a él.

De nuevo nuestros labios se tocaron mientras deslizaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello, el me abrazaba me acercaba aún más…sentía como si quisiera jamás que volviéramos a estar separados, pero ambos necesitábamos aire…

**Lamento que haya sido tan corto, no los quería dejar con las ganas, tal vez suba el próximo pronto…**


	4. Confesiones entre susurros

=INCOMODO=

Capítulo 4-Confesiones entre susurros

**Perdón de nuevo por no poder actualizar y quiero agradecer a J.R 1111, a Pandagirl, Maryel Tonks y a kaam por su paciencia y sus revews…sepan que ustedes me inspiran para continuar…así que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten…**

**=Katara=**

Sentí un ligero calor acumulándose en mis mejillas cuando comenzó a acercarse para recargar su frente en la mía, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar el momento hasta que escuche su voz…

-"¿Katara?..."Susurra.

-"¿Si?..."Susurro sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

-"Hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…"

-"Dime…"Le digo abriendo los ojos, se sonrojó casi de inmediato.

-"Son 2 palabras…"dice desviando la mirada y sonrojándose.

-"¿Si?…"

Sonrío levemente mirándolo directamente a los ojos…casi puedo leer sus siguientes palabras sobre su mirada…

-"Tmo"

-"¿Qué?"

**=Aang= **

Respiro profundamente mientras junto todo mi coraje para decirle esto que he esperado decir por casi un año…

-Dije que, te amo...

Mi corazón late cada vez más rápido mientras espero su respuesta, cierro los ojos por si acaso, no quiero ver sus ojos mientras me rechaza, pero no escuche respuesta alguna…

Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos y levantarme para irme…pero algo pasó…

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, ¡de nuevo!

-"Yo también te amo" .Dijo rozando nuestros labios dulcemente…

No pude evitar rodear su cintura con mis manos, pero no creo que le molestara cuando note que sus brazos ya estaban alrededor de mi cuello, sentí su sonrisa en nuestro beso…

Poco a poco fui sacando mi lengua hasta que topó con sus labios, al principio se sorprendió, pero luego me siguió el juego al darme permiso de explorar su boca, nuestras lenguas danzaron apasionadamente y disfrutando cada segundo, podía sentir como nos acercábamos cada vez más al estar amarrados en aquel abrazo…

Aun abrazados, separamos nuestros labios lentamente," es tan perfecta, al menos lo es para mí" pensé mientras me perdía en sus azules ojos.

Note una pequeña lágrima que escapaba de uno de ellos, no sabía si era de felicidad o tristeza…no me importaba, repose mi mano sobre su mejilla y limpie a la escurridiza lágrima con mi pulgar lentamente, recargué mi frente sobre la suya…

-"Sokka va a matarnos si se entera de esto y lo sabes, ¿no es verdad?"

-"Si, estoy consciente…". Le susurre.

=**Katara=**

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras…

-"…y aceptare las consecuencias…"Me dijo acercándose a mi oído lentamente.

-"…porque valió la pena…"Me susurró.

Mi rostro no podría estar más rojo mientras recargo mi frente sobre la suya, acercándome lentamente, nuestras narices tocándose, cierro mis ojos despacio, disfrutando el momento…

Siento sus labios rozar los míos, estuvimos así un rato.

-"¿Katara?..."

-"¿Si?..."

-"Te amo"

-"Yo también te amo"

El momento era mágico, pero prono termino gracias a un minúsculo detalle…

-¡HEY PIES LIGEROS, PRINCESITA, QUIEREN CALMAR SUS LATIDOS; ESTOY INTENTANDO DORMIR!

CONTINUARA…

**Chan chan chan chan… este me costó algo de trabajo…pero así es la escritura inprovisada:D, no sé cuándo pueda subir el siguiente pero ya tengo un buen tema, si lo puedo decir yo…gracias por leer.**


	5. Entrenamiento nocturno

=INCOMODO=

Capítulo 5-Entrenamiento nocturno.

**De verdad lamento mucho el retraso he estado fuera y no había podido subir el capítulo, pero bueno espero que lo disfruten-avatar el ultimo maestro del aire no me pertenece.**

**=Aang=**

Respiré profundamente dejando salir un gran y pesado suspiro antes de caminar hacia la puerta y abrirla, y como era de esperarse ahí estaba Toph, recargada en el borde de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una fija y firme mirada en sus pálidos ojos.

-"Escúchame pies ligeros"-dijo señalando mi nariz con su dedo índice-"tal vez tu no, pero algunos de nosotros estamos intentando dormir, así que les doy dos opciones, o se van a besuquear fuera del templo, ¡O LOS ARROJO A AMBOS DEL PRECIPICIO DONDE LES ASEGURO QUE NO SE ESCUCHARAN NI SUS LATIDOS NI SUS GRITOS POR UN LARGO,** ¡MUY LARGO! TIEMPO**!Me gritó.

Estuve a punto de responder pero me detuvo una cálida mano sobre mi hombro derecho.-"No te apures Toph, Aang y yo ya planeábamos salir a dar una vuelta por el templo, ¿no es verdad?"-Dijo Katara volteando a verme.

-"Eh… si, ya nos íbamos de todos modos…a, eh… ¿pasear?"-Dije con inseguridad, me sentí el ser más estúpido del planeta pero Katara apretó mi hombro ligeramente y, creo que la escuché reír…

Toph suspiró-"No se molesten en mentir, no le diré nada a nadie…"-Y con eso regresó a su habitación, dejándonos solos, a mí…y…a Katara…solos.

**=Katara= **

Retire mi mano de su hombro lentamente mientras el aire se llenaba de un silencio incomodo, entonces se me ocurrió algo…

-"Sabes que tiene tiempo que no hacemos juntos…practicar"-Le dije con una sonrisa que me devolvió casi enseguida.

**=Aang=**

Tenía tanta razón, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que entrenamos juntos, asentí abriendo un poco más la puerta frente a mí y estirando mi brazo para dejarla pasar, me sonrió con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, una vez que salió del cuarto me dispuse a seguirla, pero algo me detuvo…no podría explicarlo, era como una especie de presión dentro de mi pecho…" ¿Está todo bien Aang?" Escuché decir a Katara."Em…sí…solo dame un segundo. "Dije mientras hiba por mi planeador, algo me decía que debía llevarlo.

El camino a la fuente fue silencioso pero una vez allí la tensión bajó, coloqué mi planeador sobre el borde de la fuente mientras Katara sacaba un poco de agua y comenzaba a calentar con el clásico movimiento "flujo de agua".

Tome mi postura a unos cuantos metros de ella, transformó el agua en una esfera y me la lanzó, la atrapé y devolví la acción, repetimos el movimiento en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que habló.

"Sabes, es un templo muy bonito…"Dijo con los ojos a medio cerrar. "Sí que lo es…"Contesté sonriendo. "Sabes…jamás pensé que me vería envuelta en algo como esto…".Dijo sin perder de vista el agua que hacíamos circular. "¿A qué te refieres? "Le pregunte alzando una ceja curiosamente." A todo lo que hemos pasado, el haberte encontrado, el viajar por el mundo…y planear en detener una guerra que ha durado 100 años…".Dijo con una mirada pensativa.

Pensé por unos segundos antes de hablar. "Es curioso como en tan solo un año hemos conocido tanto, ¿no crees?" .Dije volteando a verla, tenía una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios, volteó a verme con una sonrisa aún más grande; escuché el agua desplomarse en el suelo, de repente sentí su cuerpo golpearse contra el mío en un fuerte abrazo, por suerte logré mantenerme lo suficientemente firme para evitar que ambos cayéramos al suelo, le devolví el abrazo. "Lo siento…".Dijo mientras me soltaba lentamente."…es que, aún no puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido…"Dijo mirándome a los ojos. "¿Cuándo dejaste de ser ese pequeño monje juguetón que encontré en el ice-berg?" .Más que palabras al aire era una pregunta, que por alguna razón, sentí que se hacía a sí misma., decidí responder con la sonrisa más inocente que podía hacer.

Rio unos segundos antes de hablar. "Creo que deberíamos tomar un pequeño descanso". Dijo caminando hacia la fuente y sentándose en el borde dándole un par de ligeras palmadas al lugar vacío que se encontraba junto a ella, asentí y me senté a su lado con mis manos detrás de mí apoyando mi peso sobre el borde de aquella vieja fuente, fue hasta entonces que noté la resplandeciente luna llena que iluminaba el cielo.

**=Katara=**

Miramos la luna por unos silenciosos minutos antes de inhalar profundamente y exhalar al mismo tiempo, fue gracioso, reímos un poco antes de que él rompiera el silencio que comenzaba a albergarnos. "En verdad he aprendido mucho de este viaje, he conocido tanto y a tantas personas…"Dijo sonriendo. "Hemos…"Dije volteando a verlo con una sonrisa que pronto me devolvió, suspiré antes de continuar. "Nunca pensé que llegaría a ser una maestra agua por completo, o que siquiera saldría de mi tribu…".Dije devolviendo la mirada a la luna."…o que…me enamoraría…"Dije bajando la mirada hacia el hermoso paisaje que se iluminaba frente a nosotros, era como si Yue lo hubiese preparado solo para nosotros; un suave cosquilleo se apodero de mis mejillas en cuanto sentí su cálida mano tomar la mía. "Yo tampoco." Dijo acercándose a mí, comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío lentamente, lo último que vi fueron sus grises ojos cerrándose antes de cerrar los míos…

Apenas nuestros labios se tocaron sentí un veloz escalofrío corriendo por mi espina dorsal, el deseo era tan grande que puedo asegurar que más de un cabello se erizó sobre mi cabeza…pero entonces escuché un fuerte trueno muy cerca de nosotros, nos separamos rápidamente

" **¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!**" Le escuché gritar a Aang mientras tomaba su planeador, nuestro romántico momento se había convertido en un horrible tifón; sentí su mano tomar mi cintura firmemente y elevarnos en el aire con su planeador, pero usar el aire como medio de transporte a la mitad de una poderosa tormenta no es la mejor idea…

Sentí como volábamos por los aires, y cómo nos estrellábamos salvajemente contra la pared de rocas que se encontraban del otro lado del templo, sentí mi cuerpo caer y golpearse con el suelo; recuerdo el sonido de la voz de Aang gritando mi nombre y el estruendo de los relámpagos a mi alrededor, luego todo se volvió negro…

**=Aang=**

Me levanté con dificultad, pues las gotas que se estrellaban es mi se sentían como frías dagas, noté el cuerpo de Katara a unos metros de mí, grité su nombre desenfrenadamente hasta que llegue a ella, no se movía. Traté de levantarla con un brazo mientras con el otro, con un veloz movimiento de tierra-control, hice una cueva en la pared; la tomé en brazos y la metí en la cueva; encendí una pequeña fogata pero ella aún no reacciona.

Así que aquí estoy, abrazándola con fuerza tratando de mantener su calor corporal frente a esta pequeña fogata que está por apagarse, pero que puedo hacer…no es fácil encontrar suficientes ramitas en una cueva improvisada...


	6. Nostalgia

=INCOMODO=

Capítulo 6-Nostalgia.

**=Aang=**

No estoy muy seguro de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que el fuego se apagó, supongo que han sido unas dos horas, o tal vez han sido minutos y el frío de la tormenta está comenzando a afectar mi sentido del tiempo, he estado a punto de quedarme dormido cerca de doce veces desde que estamos aquí pero los relámpagos no me lo permiten; Katara aún no despierta y comienzo a preocuparme, sus latidos descienden con forme pasan los minutos pero cada uno de ellos es una nueva forma de mantener encendida la llama de mi esperanza en que en cualquier momento…despertará.

**=Katara=**

Comenzó siendo el leve eco de un par de golpeteos que poco a poco comenzaron a aumentar, hasta que se hicieron lo suficientemente audibles para ser identificados…eran latidos, los latidos de un corazón, de uno muy familiar… de Aang…

Abrí los ojos lentamente, noté que mi cabeza se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho, intenté moverme y en eso sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban firmemente, estaba profundamente dormido, miré con curiosidad los alrededores, estábamos en una cueva que por lo que podría decir, él había hecho.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el contacto de sus brazos sobre mi piel mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, cuando voltee a verlo tenía una mirada de ligero dolor.-" ¿Aang?" -Dije, entonces comencé a sentir una notable aceleración de sus latidos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y su expresión cambió por completo.-" ¡Katara!"- Dijo con emoción.-" ¡¿Estas bien?!"-. Me preguntó un poco alarmado pero conservando ese pequeño toque de tranquilidad cuya forma de mantener siempre me ha parecido un misterio.

Asentí sin perder de vista sus ojos, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, de repente noté estas pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, estuve a punto de decir algo pero su repentino y fuerte abrazo me dejó sin palabras.-"Estaba tan preocupado…"-Le escuché decir entre sollozos, le devolví el abrazo, estaba tan frío…estuvimos así por unos minutos, sollozando ligeramente sobre el hombro del otro.-"Lo lamento…"-Susurró.-"Lamento haberte hecho pasar por algo como esto antes…"-Entonces lo comprendí, había estado sintiendo lo que yo sentí cuando el ataque en Ba Sing Se, coloqué mi mano sobre su espalda y comencé a masajearla lentamente, no quería que lo sintiera…es un sentimiento que no le desearía a nadie, de repente mi cuerpo entero se tensó al toparme con aquella cicatriz, aquella maldita cicatriz.

Puedo asegurar que notó mi tensión al sentir como su mano acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello, nos separamos dejando salir un leve suspiro, nos miramos por un buen rato como si aquel lazo que nos une nos forzara a ello.

Cerré los ojos, no podría asegurarlo pero algo me dijo que él hizo lo mismo, pasaron unos segundos y logré sentir como se recostaba sobre la pared de piedras detrás de él, lentamente me acurruqué a su lado mientras sus brazos retomaban su lugar sobre mis hombros, envolviéndome en un tierno pero firme abrazo…en otro, tierno, pero firme abrazo.

No sé si es por ser mi elemento natural, o solo el que ya este agotada…pero las gotas de lluvia me parecen arrulladoras aunque los relámpagos aún no hayan cesado…o…tal vez…es porque me encuentro en sus brazos…

**Lamento que sea tan corto pero ahora estoy en medio de un supermegaarchirrecontraultra bloqueo así que si tienes alguna idea extra que te gustaría ver en este fic siéntete libre de hacérmelo saber… y no olvide dejar tu revew!(de verdad me gustaría saber qué opinas:3)**

**Gracias por leer!**


	7. Canciones a la luz de la luna

**Bueno, supongo que más de uno de ustedes se ha de haber enterado sobre la tormenta tropical "Fernando" de hace unos días, pues permítanme informarles que pasó como día y medio lloviendo…¡SIN PARAR! Afortunadamente, fuera del detalle de que mi patio se inundara un poco, estoy bien, entonces esas tristes horas sin luz me dieron la idea de que puedo hacer que esta tormenta dure un poco más de lo que normalmente debería, no pienso convertirla en alguna especie de fenómeno climático muy grave o algo así, sólo quiero que esta linda pareja pase un poco más de tiempo acurrucadita |3…**

**Y gracias a Pandagirl y a Plistintake 0.o (y a ustedes por supuesto) he podido continuar la historia, de verdad gracias por sus consejos…pero enserio, estoy SUPER feliz…porque?...PORQUE LLEGAMOS A LOS 1,053 LECTORES!, así que de verdad GRACIAS A TODOS!, y pues ya no los atraso…que venga el capítulo!**

AVATAR:El último maestro del aire no me pertenece.

Ni la canción utilizada en este fic.

**Solo una pequeña aclaración, introduje fragmentos de una canción que supuse que podría encajar aquí, si no crees reconocerla…créeme, lo harás.(sip…mi primer song-fic)**

INCOMODO  
Cap.7-Canciónes a la luz de la luna.

**=Aang=**

No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, pero hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de que se ha quedado dormida. Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios mientras una de mis manos acaricia su cabello lentamente, es simplemente hermosa.

Siento su cuerpo moverse lentamente y escucho unos cuantos balbuceos antes de verla abrir esos bellos ojos azules.-Perdona…te he despertado-Le digo casi susurrando mientras la suelto y le doy un poco de espacio, una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro mientras se estira un poco.- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?...-Pregunta antes de un largo bostezo.-No estoy muy seguro, tal vez media hora o menos…-Contesto contemplando su estiramiento.

Debería agradecerle a la luna por darme un poco de su resplandor y permitirme ver este bello espectáculo. Ella gira su rostro hacia la entrada de la cueva.-Esta tormenta va para largo verdad…-Me dice sin perder de vista a aquellas gotas que aún caían sin cesar.

-Supongo…-Respondí, en eso se me ocurrió algo.

**=Katara= **

-¡Tengo una idea!-Le escuché decir con entusiasmo.-¿Cuál?...-Pregunté devolviéndole la mirada tratando de imitar su emoción.-¡Cantemos!-Respondió con una enorme sonrisa…con esa enorme sonrisa. Arquee mi ceja con curiosidad pero sin borrar mi sonrisa.-Una vez hubo una gran tormenta en el templo aire del Sur, tan fuerte que no pudimos salir por más o menos dos días, entonces mis amigos, el monje Gyatso y yo creamos un juego en el que cada uno debía cantar una canción que significara algo especial para nosotros…o que quisiéramos dedicar a alguien-Esto último fue casi un susurro y no pude evitar esa pequeña risita al ver el rubor sobre sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo…pero tu comienza…-Le dije antes de sentarme a su lado, cerré los ojos intentando recordar alguna canción especial mientras esperaba a que comenzara…

(Aang)

_Cómo me apena, el verte llorar._

_Toma mi mano, siéntela._

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa._

_No llores más, aquí estoy…_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe…esa canción…es la misma que me cantaba mi madre cuando me sentía triste o molesta…no pude evitar que algunos de esos recuerdos rodaran por mis mejillas convertidos en lágrimas, pero no en frías lágrimas de dolor o tristeza, eran lágrimas de felicidad llenas de bellos recuerdos. Mi mano se alzó hasta que mis dedos llegaron al dije de mi collar. No pude evitar no cantar con él.

(Katara)

_Fuerte te vez, pequeño estás._

_Quiero abrazarte, te protegeré._

_Esta fusión es irrompible._

_No llores más, aquí estoy._

Me miró con sorpresa, compartimos miradas antes de seguir la canción juntos…

(Ambos)

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás._

_Desde hoy será, y para siempre amor._

_En mi corazón, no importa que dirán._

_Dentro de mí estarás, siempre…_

Sentí su cálida mano tomar la mía…voltee para mirarlo, y en eso sentí su pulgar limpiar mi mejilla_-…siempre…-_susurró antes de continuar…cara a cara…

_(Aang)No pueden entender nuestro sentir._

_(Katara)Ni confiarán en nuestro proceder._

_(Aang)Sé que hay diferencias…_

_(Katara)Más por dentro…_

_(Ambos)Somos iguales tú y yo…_

Y hasta ahí llego la canción, pues no es muy fácil cantar cuando hay otros labios bloqueando los tuyos, ¿no?...

**=Aang=**

Temo que no pude resistirme…su piel se veía tan hermosa al ser iluminada por el brillo de la luna, y su cabello siempre tan sedoso con ese pequeño toque alborotado, y sus labios…eran tan…tan…¡AWW VAMOS!, ¡ESOS LABIOS SUPLICABAN SER BESADOS!

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus brazos ya se encontraran alrededor de mi cuello y los míos en su cintura…todo fue perfecto hasta que escuchamos aquel relámpago que nos hizo brincar del susto, pero luego todo fueron risas.

**Pues...que puedo decir, todos hemos saltado del susto por un relámpago no?**

**En fin,que les pareció el song-fic…pensé que la canción encajaba muy bien y lo de la tormenta en el templo aire salió de la nada…decidí poner entre paréntesis quién era el que cantaba porque se me hacía muy pesado el que los dos cantaran todo junto…aunque siento que se pierde un poco el tono dela canción porque como lo leemos inconscientemente...**

**PUUUUUUUEEEEEESSSS si…me gustaría en verdad saber qué opinas así que no olvides dejar tu revew y si quieres ver algo en ese fic, puedes decírmelo con libertad…me gusta la idea de agregarle mas cosas.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos:3**


End file.
